


Cock Worship

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Worship, Dom Tony Stark, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Super Soldier Serum, Top Steve Rogers, power bottom tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: The serum had more than one unforeseen side effect. Tony really should have expected it.





	Cock Worship

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 06: Cock Worship
> 
> This one gave me a bit more trouble that the other ones so far. I hope I still did the kink justice. Hope you enjoy!

“Tony?“

“Hm?“

“Are you just going to stare? Or can we...“

“Huh?” Tony's eyes flicked up for a second before he went right back to staring at Steve's cock. “Oh, yeah absolutely, just – Give me a minute.” He put a hand around Steve almost reverently, breathing out when he gave him an experimental squeeze. “Wow.”

“Um...” Steve squirmed uneasily, twitching when Tony squeezed again. “Are you alright, Tony? You're acting a little –“

Tony interrupted him with a weirdly desperate noise. “God! Where the fuck do you even hide this thing?”

Steve blinked. “I don't –“

“Of course you do, just look at it!” Tony gestured at Steve's crotch where he was still just holding on to his cock without moving his hand. Steve fidgeted, eyes darting nervously around the room. This wasn't going at all how he'd imagined it. Wasn't Tony supposed to be an expert on this? “I mean, I've seen many dicks in my life, _so many_ dicks, Steve, but this – God. No one mentioned this in your file.”

“Well, it's not like my genitals are vital information,” Steve snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest, feeling more and more ridiculous by the second. “Yours aren't in your file eithe– Could you _stop_ that?” he barked, slapping Tony's hand away when he honest to God started measuring the length of his dick with his thumbs. Steve huffed angrily, starting to roll off the couch and onto his feet. “Forget it, this was a stupid idea –“

“No, wait, _wait!_ ” Tony shouted, actual desperation in his voice as he gripped Steve's forearms to pull him back down. “Sorry, sorry, I just –“ He looked at Steve's face with an almost awed expression. “You do realize how nice your cock is, right?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Oh shit, you don't – okay.” Tony took a deep breath before looking Steve directly in the eye. “Okay. Listen up because I'm saying this from an objective standpoint, alright? Your dick is really fucking nice. I'm almost certain that it's the perfect dick. One dick to rule them all. The dick of all dicks. And it's taking me a moment to process that _I_ of all people get the chance to suck it, okay? So just... give me a second.”

Steve's mind went blank for a second as he processed the mental image of Tony's mouth on his cock, so he jolted in surprise when Tony suddenly grabbed his dick again, this time with clear purpose.

“God,” Tony breathed, his first strokes so teasingly gentle that Steve had to suppress a whimper. “I can't believe – Look, real talk. If my dick looked that nice I'd just walk around naked all the time. You should do that, people would just fall at your feet to suck you off left and right.”

Steve gave Tony a stern look and hit his shoulder just hard enough to make him hiss. “Don't be crude.”

“Okay, okay,” Tony conceded, focussing back on Steve's cock. “But seriously, how did I not know about this? Has anyone else seen this? I need details!”

Steve glared at him. “I was in the army, idiot. Of course people have seen me naked. _You've_ seen me naked.”

“Yeah, in the shower,” Tony scoffed. “And ninety percent of the time we were both covered in alien slime, so that barely counts.”

Steve rolled his eyes, choking on his next breath when Tony's hand shifted on his cock, sliding down until he was running his fingers around the base in a weird rippling motion that made Steve's toes curl.

“I can't believe I didn't realize,” Tony mused quietly, stroking reverently from the base all the way to the head until Steve couldn't help but lift his hips with the teasing motion. “I would've gotten my head out of my ass way sooner. Not that I wouldn't have wanted you either way, it's just –“ His eyes darkened as he swiped his fingers over the slit, smearing the bit of precome there. “That kind of body just isn't fair, Rogers. Who ever thought it was a good idea to give you clothes? You shouldn't deny the world like that, it's just cruel.”

Steve gave him a flat look. “I'm sharing it with you, aren't I?”

“That's because I'm special,” Tony quipped, leaning forward to soothe his sarcasm with a kiss to Steve's knee. “You won't regret it, soldier. Promise.”

Steve rolled his eyes, breathing starting to pick up as Tony dragged his lips further up his thigh. He was still way too far from where he wanted him, but – “Tony.”

“I'm serious though, it's been ages since I've seen such a nice dick,” Tony continued and Steve groaned in frustration.

“Could you stop talking? I thought we would –“ Steve choked when he suddenly felt Tony's breath on his cock. “ _Ah_. Tony –“

“Yeah?” Tony breathed and Steve shuddered at the warm air hitting him. “God, I want to see you come so badly, Steve, you have no idea.”

Steve moaned as Tony finally started stroking him for real, the friction making Steve's hips lift off the couch on their own volition.

“Fuck, you're so beautiful,” Tony breathed right against the skin of Steve's hip, making him twitch. “I bet your dick looks so good when you come, it's so thick already. Does it get bigger, Steve? Fuck.” Steve just about swallowed his tongue when Tony suddenly nuzzled the base of his dick, his goatee scratching the sensitive skin of his balls. It was a weird sensation, but it made Steve's cock jump with another pulse of precome. Tony moaned and lapped it up, the feeling of his tongue startling Steve so badly that he reflexively grabbed Tony's shoulder to hold him back. Tony licked his lips, eyes still trained on Steve's cock. Steve's stomach twisted into knots at the sight.

“Alright. Here's what's going to happen,” Tony said huskily, putting a hand on Steve's thigh. “I'm going to suck your dick until you come down my throat. And then this,” he emphasized it by squeezing Steve's cock just enough to pull a wanton gasp from him. “is going inside me. Sound good?”

Steve was struck silent with want, but Tony didn't bother waiting for a reply before leaning down to swirl his tongue around the head, pulling it into his mouth. Steve's entire body tensed up, hands clawing in the sheets to fight the urge to force himself deeper.

“Tony,” he choked out in a strangled voice as Tony slid down, so far that Steve could feel his cock hitting the back of his throat. Steve's eyes rolled back into his head when Tony suddenly hollowed his cheeks, sucking on him until Steve's abs spasmed. Just when he thought that it was almost _too_ good Tony pulled him even further in, the head of his cock pushing down into tight, wet heat, clamping down like a vice when Tony swallowed. Steve saw stars, hips instinctively thrusting forward, and Tony just took it, humming around him. Absently Steve heard a loud ripping noise where his hands clawed at the couch.

“Oh God,” he garbled, head thrown back against the couch. “Tony, wha – ah!” He moaned loudly at the sweet slide when Tony pulled back, all the way off his cock so he could suck in much needed air. When Steve looked down at him he gulped at the dark focus in Tony's eyes, his heaving chest and flushed cheeks.

“God,” Tony rasped and Steve's cock twitched at the sound. Before he could respond Tony leaned back down, swallowing Steve to the root and bobbing his head rapidly. Steve couldn't stop himself from meeting him with his hips, absently wondering if this was hurting Tony, but Tony just hummed encouragingly, grabbing onto Steve's hipbones to guide the movement.

Steve's body was buzzing with tension, coiling tighter and tighter. He'd never felt like this before, so desperate for completion that he could almost taste it on his tongue. It was over far too soon.

Steve yelped out a warning just before it crashed through him, so strong and so good that he felt a tingling in his bones. It almost brought tears to his eyes. He could still feel Tony's throat ripple around him as he swallowed and it pulled a deep groan from him, his hands coming up to grab Tony's head and keep him there, thrusting shallowly as he rode out the last waves.

Steve slumped down on the couch, completely spent as Tony sat up, coughing once before he heaved in a huge breath. Steve frowned, forcing his eyes open to look at him.

“You okay?” he slurred, breath hitching when he realized that Tony was busy stuffing a hand down his own pants, obviously stroking himself in there.

“Fuck,” Tony groaned, clambering to his feet to pull off his pants entirely, leaving him just as bare as Steve. “That was – Do you always come that fast?”

Steve turned alarmingly red, mouth open to bite out a retort when Tony suddenly climbed on top of him, capturing his mouth in a fierce kiss. “That's so hot, holy shit, I had no idea –“ Tony rambled, groaning when he felt Steve's erection firm up against his hip, not even a full minute after Steve's first orgasm. “Holy fuck. Thank you Erskine, you genius son of a bitch.”

Steve moaned when Tony fitted their hips together, starting up a slow grind. His head was still spinning from his orgasm, but it felt so good, the feeling of Tony rubbing against him, their combined sweat easing the slide to something smooth and delicious.

“I want you to fuck me,” Tony panted against his mouth. “But first I'm going to ride you til you can't see straight.”

He lifted himself just enough to kneel over Steve, one hand reaching behind himself as he kissed Steve fiercely. Steve gladly let him set the pace, running his hands over Tony's sides as they rocked together. He'd heard a lot about this, especially in the forties when soldiers would tell the stories of their numerous conquests, but nothing could have prepared him for the reality of a warm, alive body rubbing against him. Plus the knowledge that this was _Tony_ , Tony's breath warm on his shoulder and Tony's erection pressing into the juncture of his hipbone, making Steve's world spin with how surreal it all seemed.

“Okay, fuck, okay, I can't wait any longer,” Tony panted, retracting his hand and wiping glistening fingers carelessly on the couch. Steve frowned, about to ask what that was about when Tony cut off his thoughts by grabbing a firm hold of his dick and positioning himself above it. Steve's eyes went wide.

“Wait, are you –“

“Hang on, soldier,” Tony grunted as he slid down, grimacing when Steve breached him. “This is going to be a wild ride.” He didn't stop until he was all the way down, straddling Steve's hips and already making tiny circling motions with his hip. “Fuck, you're big,” he moaned, hands resting on Steve's chest to give him better leverage. “God, you feel just as amazing as you look, how are you even real?”

Steve was beyond words. He was clawing at the couch with white knuckles, trying to keep his breathing under control as he clenched his eyes tightly shut. This was like nothing he could've imagined. He was inside Tony, that was _Tony_ all around him, he was –

“Hey. Steve.” He startled when a hand came to rest on his cheek and opened his eyes. Tony was looking down at him, a concerned frown on his face. “You okay? We can stop if you want.”

Steve shook his head vigorously, putting his hands on Tony's hips to keep him there. “No, I just – need a minute.” He looked down at where they were joined and gulped. “This is... a lot.”

Tony cocked his head, smiling fondly. “Well, far be it from me to overwhelm my favorite soldier.” Tony shifted just slightly and Steve hissed, hips jerking up in an aborted thrust. Steve looked helplessly at Tony who smirked back at him. “Or we could get this show on the road, what do you say, Captain?”

Steve could only nod dumbly in response as Tony wiggled around until he was half sitting, half squatting on top of Steve, breath hitching when Steve's cock shifted inside him.

“This okay?” Tony asked breathlessly as he lifted himself up just an inch before dropping back down.

“Yeah,” Steve sighed, letting his head fall back as he aided Tony with a firm grip on his hips. “More than.”

They started slow, but since neither of them were going to last long the pace picked up quickly until Tony was practically bouncing in Steve's lap, the soldier meeting him thrust for thrust with almost punishing strength. Tony was babbling praise, more and more incoherently as they went on, his fingers digging into Steve's abs.

“So – ah, so good, Steve, I – fuck, I knew you would be, knew since I – since I saw that dick of – _ah_ , fuck, right there, come on –“

Steve panted with the exertion of holding back, trying not to leave bruises on Tony as he thrust into him, feeling himself already teetering on the edge. “Tony –“

“Just – fuck, just a little longer, Steve, I'm almost –“ He choked, hips rolling when Steve found that particularly good angle, his chest heaving as he threw his head back. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _Steve –_ “

Steve couldn't even blink as he watched Tony come. Tony's entire body froze, an almost pained expression on his face as he let out tiny, almost silent groans that cut off right before they turned voiced. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, but Steve could still see them rolling behind his eyelids. He looked so desperate in his release, so beautiful, all because of Steve, _he_ did that –

Steve had started to come before he even realized what was happening, hips snapping up to bury his cock as far as it would go, pulsing almost painfully inside Tony with the most intense orgasm of his life. His back bowed with it, thrusting almost wildly to ride out the pleasure before it faded to a content buzz that spread all the way to his toes, making him lose all strength in his muscles. His arms and legs flopped bonelessly down on the couch and he lay there panting, staring unseeingly at the ceiling.

“Well.” He heard Tony say as if he was underwater. “That was fun.”

He made an incoherent noise that hopefully conveyed his agreement as Tony wiped him down with something wet and warm before lying down next to him.

“So,” Tony quipped, nudging him in the side. “Same time tomorrow?”

Steve huffed a breathless laugh, rolling over to tuck Tony against him. “I'll think about it.”


End file.
